


Memory Lane

by spiritualmachines



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, POV First Person, Romance, Sibling Incest, Slash, Soulmates, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritualmachines/pseuds/spiritualmachines
Summary: Excerpt:I still had no clue what to get him.Prompt: MemoryPhoto:ClickThis features the boys from theHeart on Fireuniverse.





	Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> *This story is from Taylor's POV.

For as well as I knew Zac, giving him gifts should have been one of the easiest things in the world for me, but it wasn’t. I knew the ins and outs of his body and mind, yet I always struggled with the seemingly simple task of picking out presents for him. As a result, I often took the easy way out by baking him a cake, preparing his favorite homemade mac ‘n cheese alongside a root beer float, or bringing him breakfast in bed after several rounds of lovemaking, knowing that the combination of me as well as his favorite foods would be enough for him.

Throw in the fact that Zac didn’t even _need_ gifts in order to be happy, and the task became even more difficult. He didn’t ask for much at all, and he was content as long as we were together. He told me time and again that having me and the kids in his life was all he needed—that we were like the most amazing gift that kept on giving. And yet, that made me all the more determined to find the perfect token of love and affection.

However, Valentine’s Day was fast approaching and I still had no clue what to get him.

Hoping to stumble upon some much-needed inspiration, I situated myself in the middle of our bedroom while he was out one afternoon and dumped my collection of photos from over the years onto the floor. Spreading them out all around me, I couldn’t help breathing out a lovestruck sigh as I gazed down at all of the captured moments. He really was stunning, even in photographs. 

Every single picture of him was gorgeous in its own right, but one in particular stood out beyond the rest. While wandering the streets of Rome several years ago, I’d caught Zac in a moment of contemplation, his gaze shifted toward the sky as if he were searching for a sign. To an outsider, maybe there was nothing extraordinary about the scene at all, but to me, its simplicity made it all the more beautiful. If you ask me, candid snapshots are far more precious than staged and manufactured poses. 

I could still remember stealing away with him between tour dates so that we could experience Europe together. I’d been a fan of old-world architecture for as long as I could remember, and it was a no-brainer to use the time that I should have spent sleeping to go out and explore my surroundings with one of my trusty cameras in tow. When Zac had been both eager and excited to forgo his own precious sleep to join me, the day became even more special.

He’d teasingly remarked that I was taking more photos of him than I was the city, and truth be told, I was—but the shot in my hand was proof that I had captured the most beautiful sight in Italy. We’d rounded out the glorious afternoon with the best carbonara I’ve ever had to date, followed by panna cotta with forest berries that was almost as good as having sex with my favorite person in the world. Later that night, we treated ourselves to actual sex (which admittedly, was even better than dessert), and then we drifted off in the warm security of each other’s arms. 

Grinning like a fool, I fell back against the carpet and clutched the photo to my chest. 

Zac and I had been together for so many years that it would have been easy for things to grow stale. Perhaps it was the knowledge that what we had could never be touched by anyone else that kept our relationship from being anything but, or maybe it was simply that we were honest-to-god soul mates. No matter the reason, the mere thought of him made my heart pound as though it was all still brand-new. 

"I don't know exactly what you're doing down there, but you look amazing, so I want in."

Zac’s low, lilting voice snapped me out of my reverie, and I glanced up to find him smiling down at me. After unzipping his jacket and tossing it onto the bed, he lowered himself onto the floor beside me. 

I was still clinging to the photo from our past, but my attention was now fixed exclusively on the living, breathing man right in front of me. My present. My future. 

"I was trying to think about what to get you for Valentine's Day, but I got distracted by how gorgeous you are," I admitted, feeling my cheeks burn beneath his smirk of fond amusement.

Feeling the need to further explain myself, I placed the photo in his hand and watched his eyes light up in recognition. He didn’t have to speak to let me know he felt the same way that I did—that he too was taking a joyous trip down memory lane. After staring at the photograph for a full minute, he finally set it down and rolled onto his side to face me. 

“You really don’t have to get me anything for some silly Hallmark holiday,” he said, reaching out to run his thumb gently across my cheek. “I don’t need a glorified day in the middle of February to remind me of how much I love you, nor do I need any special gifts to know how much you love me.”

“I know you don’t. But what if I _want_ to make the day special for you, just because I can?” I pressed as he swept the hair out of my eyes. 

His sparkling brown eyes turned thoughtful as he leaned in to press a sweet kiss against my lips. Retrieving the picture, he held it between his fingers for another moment before dropping it onto my chest.

“If you’re set on making next weekend special for me, then I want homemade carbonara and panna cotta served in bed. And I want you naked while you feed me,” he spoke, punctuating his request with another deep kiss. “But right now, I want you to take off all of those unnecessary layers of clothes and make a new memory with me. Or two. Or maybe three…”

“That can be arranged,” I murmured against his mouth as he crawled on top of me, claiming me in the way that only he could. “That can definitely be arranged.”


End file.
